In recent years, to improve the quality of system operation work and reduce the number of operator man-hours, operation work has become automated by automation tools. Further, there is demand for execution flows, which indicate execution sequences for automated execution components, to be created from a written operation procedure describing manual tasks performed by an operator, and for automated execution by automation tools.
For example, according to a related technique, a written operation procedure indicating data of an operation procedure that corresponds to an input instruction is analyzed and an operation procedure corresponding to the instruction is automatically executed. Further, according to another technique, design specified data corresponding to a screen transition diagram of a format in which screens and processes are described is interpreted and a user interface application program is generated. For examples, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication Nos. H8-289050, H7-146785, and 2005-196291.
Nonetheless, with the conventional techniques, when operator tasks in the written operation procedure are converted into automated execution components of the automation tool and an execution flow is created, associating the operator tasks and the automated execution components of the automation tool is difficult. For example, when task names and component names are compared to associate tasks and automated execution components, associations of many-to-one in the written operation procedure are not possible, such as executing by a single automated execution component, work that requires multiple tasks.